GRACIAS
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: Siempre q algo malo nos ocurre hay q saber cómo enfrentarlo y seguir hacia adelante... Nunca se sufre demasiado como para no ser recompensado. ONESHOT.


♥-/-/-/- GRACIAS -/-/-/- ♥

"Siento cómo el aire roza mis mejillas y el viento logra mover mis cabellos, cierro los ojos y trato de respirar sin agitarme demasiado, aunque debo confesar que es bastante difícil hacerlo…

Varias palabras regresan a mi mente y me lastiman como flechas envenenadas letalmente con la intención de matar mis ilusiones y también mis sentimientos.

Me repito una y otra vez lo tonta y ciega que fui; me siento como la reina, dueña, ama y señora de la ingenuidad odiando cada vez más esa inocencia que me caracterizó desde siempre.

Aprovechaste cada sueño, cada anhelo que nacía dentro de mí y me envolviste con esas palabras que ahora, se me hacen las más torpes y falsas del mundo. Supiste cómo tejer la red de mentiras y yo… tragué cada una de ellas, caí en tu juego a pesar de creer que era yo quien manejaba los hilos y controlaba las piezas de este engaño.

Me traicionaste, me mentiste y engañaste, como se le tima a un enemigo sólo que no creí que fueras capaz de hacerme lo mismo. Me dijiste mil veces que yo era la mujer de tu vida, que querías compartir toda una vida conmigo, que sería eterno este amor y mira… ¡qué estafa!... ¿cómo puedes vivir con ese grado de inmoralidad? Bien es cierto que hay gente muy baja en este mundo y tú… tú eres el peor.

Hoy terminaste con nuestra relación pero no conmigo. Mi madera es de mejor calidad y no es tan fácil de roer ni cortar.

Tu excusa perfecta fue decir que no me amas cuando en realidad ambos sabemos la verdad… nunca te di lo que buscabas, nunca complací tus deseos como hombre y ahora gozo el que no me haya dejado llevar por esas tantas veces que insistías en lo mismo.

Querías una sola cosa y como no sucedió en todo este tiempo, fuiste a buscarlo a otra parte, con otra 'mujer' pero… ella jamás será como yo, nunca te amará como yo porque no hay nadie como yo.

Puede ser que mis ideologías ahora sean de despecho pero… ¿qué se debe sentir cando la persona que más amé me dice que yo nunca lo he querido?

No sabes lo que me hiciste sentir, no te imaginas todo lo que hice por ti, lo que te idolatré y lo que llegué a hacer… sólo por ti.

Crecimos juntos, descubrimos lo que es el amor, juntos; lloramos, reímos y nos regocijamos juntos pero hoy, hoy decidiste cambiar todo ese panorama y cambiaste el camino, si piensas que te seguiré o te detendré estás totalmente equivocado, si piensas que irá tras de ti, mejor espera sentado porque créeme que no lo haré.

No logro impedir que las lágrimas surquen mis mejillas, así como no puedo evitar sentirme utilizada, pisoteada y engañada.

Hace unos días me dijeron que te habían visto en la calle con alguien más y yo… confié en ti. ¡Qué tonta me he de haber visto!... cuánto te has de haber reído de mi con ella en su casa, en su cara… en su cama.

Quisiera borrar de mi memoria tu recuerdo pero es inútil, tus palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza…

"_Ya no eres más que una amiga, una compañía…"_

¿Amiga?... amiga una gata, una mula o algún otro animal si es que conoces alguno… yo no quiero ni seré jamás tu amiga, no después del artificio en que he vivido contigo.

Hablarás mal de mí, me calumniarás e incluso querrás acercarte pero no lo hagas y tampoco lo intentes.

Gracias a ti no soy la misma chiquilla tonta, gracias a ti he madurado mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, gracias a ti mis ojos se han abierto a la realidad y vislumbraron realmente quién eres y agradezco el que ya no estés a mi lado.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me has hecho un enorme favor al terminar nuestra relación, Vuelvo a ser libre para elegir a la persona que ha de compartir mis días, penas y alegrías.

Sé que algún día, en algún lugar encontraré a alguien especialmente hecho para mí. El hombre que hará todo por mí sin importar recibir algo a cambio y que me hará sentir el cielo en la misma tierra.

Después de todo, me vino muy bien el cambio y por eso te doy una vez más las GRACIAS.

Esta vez la última vez que me refiero a ti, que estás en mis pensamientos y pronto me desharé de tus recuerdos…

Adiós Seiya Kou…"

La muchacha se levantó de la banca de aquél parque donde todo había pasado, se acercó al estanque que estaba frente a ella para darle de comer a los patos que nadaban en el. Ya estaba un poco más relajada y más tranquila.

De pronto, un chico en bicicleta no podía maniobrar bien por ser inexperto en ese tipo de transporte, no veía muy bien a dónde iba, se fue a estrellar contra la chica y ambos cayeron al agua…

-¡Pero si estoy completamente mojada!- dijo en un tono molesto.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa.

-Eso ya lo noté.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y trataba de secarla, sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón pero…

-¿En verdad quieres que me limpie con… eso?

-Pues si.

-Pero está mojado.

-¿Ah si?... ¡Ah sí!.. perdón de nuevo. Has de creer que soy un completo tonto…

-Jajaja.

Al parecer ese chico era un completo caos, despistado pero a la vez tierno y muy sincero. Ella por su parte no podía evitar sonreírle y él también estallaba en risas.

-En serio lo lamento. No era mi intención mojarte.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes de un resfriado no pasaré.

-No me apenes más te lo pido. Me gustaría remediarlo en alguna forma… ¿te parece si te invito un café?

-Si querías invitarme a salir, no era necesario mojarme…

Ahora nuevamente reían pero de una forma más relajada y como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Se ayudaban mutuamente para salir del estanque. Los paseantes los observaban pero ellos poco les importaba… para él no había nadie más que ella y para ella no había nadie más que él.

-Mi nombre es Serena... Serena Tsukino- le extendió su mano quien al contacto con la piel del chico se sintió cálida y una corriente eléctrica le invadió cada centímetro del cuerpo. Se perdió en los ojos celestes más bellos que había visto, era un azul tan profundo que la llevaban y la hacían viajar a mundos recónditos en fracciones de segundo.

-Yo soy Darien… Darien Chiba- él también contestó el saludo y una sensación de protección lo invadió. No podía alejar su mirada del lindo rostro de la chica, recorría con su vista cada parte de la delineada figura de la chica concluyendo que era lo que él anhelaba.

-Gracias- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar una nueva lágrima más transparente que las anteriores.

-¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-No me hagas mucho caso- le dijo con una bella sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Dime…

-¿Podría tomarte de la mano? No es que quiera ser un atrevido mi mucho menos pero es que…

-Claro que sí- dijo siendo ella la que lo tomara dulcemente de la mano.

Se miraron confundidos pero no por ello desistieron de su intención principal. Así caminaron rumbo a la cafetería mientras que el aire, el cielo y todos los fenómenos de la naturaleza además del libro de la vida veían cómo otro destino se cumplía…

"**_Amor… ¿qué es a ciencia cierta el amor?... no hay amor único en la vida pero sí hay amor verdadero. Cuando sientes que puedes perder el suelo llega alguien a ser tu mejor consuelo… es el mayor regalo del cielo…"_**


End file.
